


Decisions

by dann_icqw3



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Leonard Snart is a control freak, M/M, Mick ships it, Rogues are Rogues, Wedding Planning, Wedding Plans, fiances, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dann_icqw3/pseuds/dann_icqw3
Summary: Prompt: Planning a wedding! All the mundane aspects of planning a wedding and how it fits into the life of a superhero and villain! Like does Len get a call from a florist/caterer while in a meeting with the rouges? Do they have a wedding planner or do it themselves? Do the rouges know that Len and Barry are together? Do they know Barry is the flash? Does Len have to sit the rouges down and explain to them that he’s getting married/dating someone the way parents do when they introduce kids to a knew significant other? What about Barry’s side of the equation, planning the seating chart between punches in a heist? Does Barry just sit back and let Len perfectly plan it? Does he plant his foot on a particular idea he has that Len doesn’t originally like? I have so many ideas for this and questions so I need to stop now...but basically all the boring planning stuff before the wedding in the crazy wacky lives of Len and Barry.





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kranberry1997](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kranberry1997/gifts).



> Hello this is my very first ever attempt at Slash and I Am Sorry. I didn't explore this wonderful prompt to its full potential. But there's definitely room here for more, so maybe I'll make it a series!

Shadows drip through line of every surface, softening the thin edge between tangible and not. No movement can be tracked or followed unless it’s obvious and intended: the small, involuntary ticks won’t be noticed. For the small group of untrusting, suspicious people bunched around a table near the wall, hidden among the stacks of unmarked boxes, this is an ideal situation. 

Only partially obscured are the several sheets of paper laid out on the flat surface. Three pairs of eyes are glued to them and the long fingers gesturing to the plans’ various aspects. There’s a quiet murmur giving instructions in an even, dry tone. 

“Baez will get us access through this first area, and run interference with any of the after-hours staff. Of course, if no one goes off book, that won’t be necessary.” A sharp glance cuts over to one of the breathing shadows leaning away from the light. “From here, the only security measures are computerized. Rathaway, you’ve finished familiarizing yourself with the system?”

Another swath of darkness shifts, and nods. The smallest flash of light catches the edge of a pair of glasses with the movement.

“Mick—“ the sudden ring of a phone cuts him off. There’s a fraction of a second where everything is still, before the offending device is ripped from its pocket. It’s the burner used for non-work-related matters, so it definitely could have waited.

“Snart,” he snarls, striding away from the curious stares of the motley collection of criminals.

The voice on the other end of the call sounds slightly terrified by the growl they were greeted with. “Um… This is Mr. Leonard Snart? Of the Snart-Allen wedding?” Their timid question comes off as a plea, like that’s the last thing they want. 

Snart takes a deep breath, readjusting his tone and shoving down his annoyance. “Yes, yes, of course. I apologize, I just wasn’t expecting a call. Is there something wrong with the order?”

Slightly more relaxed, “Sorry to bother you, sir, we just need some verbal confirmation on the changes made for some of the floral arrangements.”

His eyes narrow, steel creeping back into his voice. “Changes?”

The phone operative returns to being nervous. “Yes, well, your fiancé—“

“Hm.” His mouth betrays him, twitching up at the corner. “I see. Thanks for the heads up.” The call is cancelled without another word.

Snart takes another breath, thinking back to earlier this morning and the little disagreement, and fighting back the small smile threatening to escape. Who knew golden boy Barry Allen would do something so underhanded as to change their wedding flowers behind his back?

He’d have to deal with this later, after he finishes explaining the job to the rest of the Rogues. First, he has to untangle the small ribbon of affection curling in his chest. He’s fixed with a knowing glance from his old friend at his return, which is pointedly ignored. 

“Everything good, boss?” Mick asks, amused, not moved by the flinty glare shot his way. 

He lets a couple seconds pass while Baez and Rathaway fidget. “So, Mick will take care of…”

**

Barry zigs around the cars frozen in a standstill on the road, zagging into the corner store. The little spinning dust motes floating in the golden ray that spills through the glass door are deceptively peaceful, undisturbed by the scene unfolding. The gunman’s mouth is stuck open in a sneering shout, the cashier’s frightened expression pinched down at the money drawer.

Grabbing the arm that wields the firearm, Barry twists until the weapon drops into his own hand. He pulls the hoodie down the thug’s arms and contorts the fabric until it’s secured around the felon’s arms, and takes off again.

“Hey, dude, about the seating, is there any way you can get me next to Lisa?” Cisco asks in his ear.

“Yeah, and not sit me next to Rory?” Caitlin cuts in. “He and Killer Frost get along too well, and I doubt you want to deal with things randomly being burned and/or frozen during the ceremony.” 

Barry snorts. “Yeah, Len’s actually being kind of a control freak about all the planning, so you’d have to talk to him about seat requests.” There’s unhappy murmuring on the other side of the line, before Cisco laughs apprehensively.

“What? Captain Cold being a control freak? I never would have guessed it.” He pauses. “And I’m definitely not going to ask him to put me near Lisa. I don’t have a death wish.”

Barry goes quiet again, gaze focused on a biker veering out of the way of an 18-wheeler, about to fly off the seat of his motorcycle. Lightning sparks at the corner of his vision as his friends’ voices slow into a low drone and all movement around him stops. He yanks the woman out of harm’s way with relative ease, thoughts returning to his wedding.

Wedding, the image sends a thrill of excitement through his stomach.

Planning, the idea sours the previous picture. He’d thought it would be fun, even with it being a small event. But, as previously stated, Len had kept an iron grip around everything relating to the affair. Barry had tried to argue for red poppies and white calla lilies rather than the more classic roses just this morning. A smirk twists his lips thinking about the call to the florist directly after being swiftly and firmly shut down.

He’d get an earful tonight, once they called Len to confirm.

**

They manage to get back to the apartment at the same time. Barry meets his fiancé’s narrowed eyes with a bright grin, absent of any guilt. 

“You know, we should really talk about big decisions before just calling the vendors and switching up the orders,” Len mutters, opening the door and making his way to the couch without looking back.

Sighing, Barry follows, plopping down on next to the man he’s decided to spend the rest of his life with. Long limbs naturally sprawl out, legs half on the other’s lap. “Sure, when we mutually agree on something, I will definitely consult you before shaking it up.”

“Funny,” is the only response he gets.

Another sigh. “Did you even look at what I came up with? It’s not like I just followed a whim. I think you’ll actually like them.”

There’s a beat of silence. “Alright then, Scarlet Speedster, let’s see what little slice of genius could be worth my wrath.”

Barry snorts, leaning forward closer to Len to retrieve his phone from his back pocket. His return to his previous position is stopped by an arm curling around his waist. Len keeps his gaze down at the phone’s still-darkened screen, a small twist at the corner of his mouth, triggering the return of the other’s megawatt smile.

“Here,” he opens the photos, handing the device off and leaning into the embrace while the arrangements are examined.

Len hums. “These could be worse.” Barry laughs, shifting so they can face each other fully.

“So, does that mean I can be a part of the planning for my own wedding?” Barry leans in, so their breaths mingle in the shared air. Blue meets hazel.

“I suppose I can be convinced,” he murmurs back, trying to sound casual and failing miserably.

An unspoken decision: closing in and meeting each other’s lips halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm sorry you had to read that, and sorry you got such a crappy author as your gift giver.  
> Also I have zero idea how to format on ao3, so that was fun to learn.


End file.
